


Jolly Ol' St. Luz

by CJSpooks



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, camp_toccoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz spreads some Christmas cheer to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Ol' St. Luz

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the scene in “Bastogne” where Malarkey explains how he got the cigarettes for Muck and Penkala.

So Christmas 1944 was approaching and most of Easy Company couldn’t care less. George Luz saw this as a problem. He decided to bring some joy to his friends as they froze in the woods outside of Bastogne. He used up many favors and tested his scrounging abilities to find some presents.

*

It was Christmas. It was colder than anyone had ever imagined. Snow fell lightly on Luz as he chuckled to himself and put the gifts in his knapsack. He climbed out of his foxhole to scurry around and deliver them. “Ho ho ho, ya bastards,” he whispered.

He found Malarkey pissing on a tree. He waited until the other man zipped up.  
“Hey, Malark.”  
“What do you want, Luz?”  
“Whoa, hey. Don’t start shitting sugarplums, my friend. I’m just checking up on ya. Don’t you know it’s Christmas?”  
“I don’t have a calendar. And hell, it doesn’t feel like Christmas.”  
“It sure does! Here, have a present from Jolly Ol’ St. Luz.”  
“A present?” Malark looked down at his hand. “Lucky Strikes?”  
“Means fine tobacco. There’s three in there. One for you, Muck, and Penk. Go find them and wish them a Merry Christmas.”  
“Thanks, Luz. This is better than swell at a time like this!”  
“I know. Go on, spread some cheer. Deck them halls.”  
Luz smiled as he watched an ecstatic Malarkey try not to stumble on the way back to his foxhole.

*

Luz made his way over to Guarnere’s foxhole. He crouched down at the side of it. Guarnere was curled up under a blanket with his eyes closed, mumbling.  
“How’s the war from here?” Luz asked.  
Guarnere stayed where he was and didn’t even open his eyes. “Who’s that? I don’t wanna know unless you’re Marlene…or someone tellin’ me the war is over.”  
“Gonorrhea, it’s me, Jolly Ol’ St. Luz.”  
“Never heard of ya.”  
“Fine, if you don’t believe in me then I guess you don’t deserve a Christmas present.”  
Guarnere finally opened his eyes and shifted. “Present, eh? You don’t look much like Santy Claus.”  
“I’d put some snow on my face to make a convincing beard, but I’m afraid I won’t have a chin for the stubble to grow on.”  
“I can understand that. What do ya got for me?”  
“I found a snapshot of Marlene Deitrich to put alongside the pic of your girl in the grass skirt.”  
“No shit. I’m gonna put her right here in my pocket. Thanks. Merry Christmas, George.”  
“No problem. Merry Christmas.”

*

Luz crept to the OP where Joe Toye was singing softly. “Heya, Joe. Nice tunes.”  
“Luz, I was singing to forget that I was in this miserable place. Are you relieving me?”  
“Nah sorry. I’m just spreading some cheer.”  
“Cheer? I’ll knock the cheer outta anyone in this company.”  
“Whoa, don’t take out the brass knuckles on account of Georgie Luz here. I’m just bringing you some socks. I keep hearing about your feet. I’m tired of it.”  
“Socks.” Toye nodded. “Thoughtful S.O.B., you are. I appreciate that.”  
“Merry Christmas, Joe. Have fun watching the Germans.”  
“Yeah Merry Christmas. Those bastards think their singing is better than mine.”

*

Luz continued on his gift-giving spree: He gave Winters a not-so-dull razor blade to shave with, Perconte what was left of his toothpaste ration, Roe two morphine syrettes that he bought from a guy in Dog Company, and Buck the dart he used to win money off of Babe back in Aldbourne—he had swiped it for sentimental reasons that night. All were thankful of Luz’s good will. They also felt bad that they had nothing in return to give him. Luz shrugged it off. He wasn’t really expecting anything; Christmas was a time of giving more than receiving anyhow. His last gift was one he couldn’t wait to give.

*

“Hey, Sarge,” Luz said as he fell into a foxhole next to Lipton. “Is your Christmas merry?”  
Lipton gave him a small smile. “It wasn’t before, Luz. With you here, it’s now more merry than I can handle.”  
“Aww, you always know what to say, Lip. Guess what I’ve been doin’?”  
“Causing trouble with the other boys?”  
“Nope. I’ve donned the spirit of Jolly Ol’ St. Luz and have spread some cheer with presents.”  
“That’s very nice of you. Everyone here needs to be cheered up some.”  
“I didn’t forget you, Lip.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything, Luz.”  
“It’s a yellow snow cone!” He placed a cup in between Lip’s gloved hands.  
“Luz?”  
“Shit, Lip, I used the lemonade packet from the rations, not my piss. What kind of a guy do you think I am?”  
Lipton laughed. “Sorry. Thanks.” He brought the snow cone to his lips and chewed the ice. “It’s…good.”  
“Pretend you’re enjoying it in the summer at back at Toccoa.”  
“It tastes better.”  
“There ya go!”  
“I wish I had something to give you, George.”  
“Eh, I already got what I wanted. Seeing my friends happier in a shitty place like this when we’d all rather be somewhere—anywhere—else, with our families.”  
“Luz, I do have a present for you.”  
“Oh yeah? What?”  
Lipton leaned over and gave Luz as small, chaste kiss. Luz suddenly felt a bit warmer as he was sure he was blushing. He really hadn’t expected that…but of course, he liked it even more.  
“Best Christmas present ever, Lip.”  
“Would you like an even better present?” Lipton shifted into a position where he straddled Luz.  
“Yes, please. You be the partridge and I’ll be the pear tree…”


End file.
